MSTYs
The MSTYs 'are an annual event created and hosted by Purple Drank during the All-Star break. Origin On July 18, 2013 during the All-Star break, when there was a lull in baseball activity and general boredom amongst the community, Purple Drank had an idea. "''In honor of the totally-awesome-and-everybody-watched-it ESPYs, I think we should have our own pointless awards ceremony: the MSTYs," he proposed. The 2013 MSTYs ''Italics ''means nominated, ''Bold'' means won. Poster of the Year *TheConman' *VietnamDodger'' *''Mike Petriello'' *''Chris Jackson''' '' Post of the Year *"Please be more mature" by a 30 year old poster' *"I'm Literally on a Toilet" by VND'' *''"Youre asking for a face raping" by VND'' *''"He can suck my dick" by LA Woman'' *''"I wasn't pooping" by VND'' *''"Sperm gives birth to lead poles" by VND'' *''"You're wondering if Ned is hard, thinking about this" by VND'' *''"Matt Harvey almost naked" by Dang88'' *''"I'd rather not think when visit this site" by Disgruntled Goat'' *''"Islands of Men" by Batbob'' *''"The Petition to Prevent Bob/Dave/Cecil from saying hurtful, true things" by Purple Drank'' *''"Cats are Awesome by a moderator" by JohnM'' *''"The Near Occasion of Sin" by Hurtin'' *''"Flipped Pie" by Purple Drank'' *''"Literally" by Disgruntled Goat'' *''"Please be more serious when you post here" by Disgruntled Goat'' Photoshop/MS Paint of the Year *''"Tony riding a Magic Carpet with Scott Van Slyke" by EephusBlue'' *''"Amy's Baking Company + Geoguessr" by Thsatapaddlin '' *''"On Identifying Trolls" by Blah '' *''"Hulk McGwire" by EephusBlue'' *''"Bob's Face" by Batbob'' *''"Giglo Drank" by Thsatapaddlin'' *''"Jennifer Lawrence Meme" by Thsatapaddlin'' *''"How to Make Iced Drank" by Purple Drank'' *''"Puig Space Program" by EephusBlue'' *"The MSTY Award" by TheConman *''"Goat on a Banana Boat" by Purple Drank'' Newcomer of the Year *''Purple Drank'' *''Blah'' *''Woodsy Allen'' Awesome Moderator of the Year *''Disgruntled Goat'' *''Mike Petriello'' *''DBrim'' *''EephusBlue'' Lifetime Achievement Award *''EephusBlue'' Uplifting Story Award *''BatBob's friendship with Steve Lyons'' '' '' Unofficial Categories Nominations were made, but no official voting took place and no official winner was announced. Troll of the Year *''Plaza234'' *''Hurtin'' Lamest Post of the Year (infamously suggested by efb) *''Post Announcing the MSTYs by Purple Drank'' Wet Blanket of the Year *''DBrim'' Biggest Suck-Up of the Year *''Purple Drank'' Controversy The MSTYs have been criticized by the numerous members who did not win any awards, or felt that the award selection process was unfair due to biased officiating. After the awards were anounced and winners proclaimed their victory in their usernames, other members parodied this with titles of their own made-up awards. There was a setiment amongst the Late Night Crew that Blah in particular was snubbed, as they felt he should have won something. Purple Drank's response was that Blah could not be expected to win since he didn't show up to campaign for himself, which was true since Blah was out of town at the time. A Potato hosted the 2015 awards. There were no MSTYs in 2016. WTF?!?! Links *The 2013 MSTYs Discussion Thread Category:MSTI History